Heart of a Muggle
by silverdoutrane
Summary: AU Setting:  "Why-why-do you go so far for them, when you didn't even attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"                 "Miss Rosaline...writing takes outside of classroom, not inside."  Professor Lupin said.  Pairs: Ron&Hermione and..
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: I'm not THAT CREATIVE (OTHERWISE LE WOULD'VE ENDED UP WITH SS), EVERYTHING IS JK ROWLINGS..I'M JUST BORROWING FRED WEASELY FOR THIS ONE**

**AU SETTING: ALL MARAURDERS ARE ALIVE, LE IS NOT WITH JP, LILY EVANS IS LILY SEVERUS...EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED MUCH LATER ON**

**RATING T: FOR NOW...**

**NOW ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**HEART OF A MUGGLE**

**INTRODUCTION**

I stared inquiringly around, all the first years take a quick fun quiz-test on Defence Against Dark Arts or as Professor Lupin stated DADA, a girl with bushy brown hair, yet a very loyal; brave and smart girl that is beating me in every class(I'm second to hers in all subjects), Ron Weasely yeah cute, but a rule-breaker…wait I can't say anything bad for it…I'm also a rule breaker, yet last week I tried to talk Ron and his friends out of Detention and Professor McGonagall took points off of her own house, and said to me that no follow Griffindors or any student in fact may not in all circumstances try to talk their friends out of Detention.

I took a quick glance or a sneak peek at where Professor Lupin's standing; he was now sitting behind his desk…PERFECT! Now I can start trying to write the Introduction…of H.O.A.M. yet if it is not another writer's block…hmmm…how can I solve this problem of mine?

Now a little about me, I'm also a follow Griffindor like Hermione Granger although the sorting hat did try and convince me to go to Ravenclaw's house, even though he did whisper something along the lines that I am at last the VERY first borne after his reincarnation, the one that placed a charm on him to sort all future generations to Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin's houses he has to sort each and EVERY YEAR.

* * *

Now I silently pulled out my scroll and I looked quickly around seeing that Hermione is giving me 'that' look; I smiled innocently at her, she just shook her head and stared at the clock; knowing her she's someone whose going over with the test questions inside her head, I don't care about that, now…I've got to buy for mum or go and sneak inside the kitchens asking the friendly house elves of Griffindor, this tid-bit of information I usually avoid to inform Hermione of this…if it's not too much trouble; I need something extra sweet that they can make for me….usually I would take some to my mum sending it with my owl…I use my village's night owl which my mum said can accompany me on this trip.

A parchment…ohh, mum has written a letter…ahh…found you INTRODUCTION! I'll later ask for Professor Lupin or anyone who was involved with the first Wizarding War if I can or must write an autobiography, of the one who defeated Voldemort, the Darkest Wizard of the twentieth century, or must I write it in a third person story, then at the Author's Notes/biography/ before the introduction giving thanks to my mum and all of her friends (which of course the whole Wizarding world knows nothing of) saving us from Voldemort's Reign of Terror.

I rolled out the parchment then read something that really catches my eyes…smoothing out the parchment. Dipping my quill in the ink pot, I've started to write…

* * *

"_Why-why go so far as to kill me, for you don't know the-wizards-you-were-never-inside-Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-and-Wizardry-why-go-so-far-for them, even though they don't know of your existence?" He asked as he was breathing his last breath, he was looking at her, with every hatred yet curiosity at the same time to her. The sky seemed to lighten up after a long pause of-of_

_

* * *

_"Miss…Rosaline writing takes place outside of my class, not inside." Professor Lupin said, dammit gotten caught.

"Professor, but I am outside I'm practically sitting next to the window. Professor I've only observed recently but why is Defence against the Dark Arts on the second floor and ohhh…it's a long way to jump, I'll be flat as a pancake." I said the last bit to myself, Professor Lupin chuckeld for he understands my humour in it; Hermione and all of the other first year Griffindors gave me worried look...great now I've to explain to them...my incredible Fear of heights (that's why I'll NEVER EVER in my ENTIRE life be ANYTHING that's to do with Quidditch), Malfoy did give me a sneer first quarter, but now after Chirstmas and New Year's his sneers changed...okay...it's not that I do judge a book by it's cover for mum had once told me...that your allies can be found in the most unexpected people around you. Very Wise mum I have there and I love her for it, along with the other stuff that makes mum...well mum.

"Fine you can write further, but in your fifth year your books wouldn't be near your reach whenever you want to write well whatever it is." Professor Lupin said, I personally like him even asked my mum without Professor Lupin knowing it, naming one of her sons after Professor Lupin, so that he can be part of our family, yeah…it's not like I have a crush on my teacher no-way that spot is already taken by Fred Weasely, I love him and his twin brother's pranks, yet sometimes when they don't know it, whenever I'm in a writer's block phase I stalk them and give them sometimes amazing ideas on Pranking, they always make room for me to go along with their pranks, Detention is our third home.

* * *

"Thank you for the warning Professor." I said smiling sweetly, not that toad's undersecretary/secretary…what's her name…Umbridge, and she really has something against anything that's not pureblood wizards, luckily for the Wizarding Committee she's living her life inside Azkaban…well that's what you get when you serve the wrong side of good.

Great, now I'm inside another writer's block phase…time to hunt for the Weasely twins ASAP!

* * *

_ITALICS IS HER WRITING..._NORMAL IS WHAT SHE'S THINKING...FEELINGS WILL HAVE TO DECIDE ON THAT!

Now...let's have it the good/bad/HONEST TRUTH!

ENJOY!

CHEERIOS SDT OUT :)


	2. Chapter 2 Prank for Much Later

**Disc: I'm not THAT CREATIVE (OTHERWISE LE WOULD'VE ENDED UP WITH SS), EVERYTHING IS JK ROWLINGS..I'M JUST BORROWING FRED WEASELY FOR THIS ONE**

**AU SETTING: ALL MARAURDERS ARE ALIVE, LE IS NOT WITH JP, LILY EVANS IS LILY SEVERUS...EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED MUCH LATER ON**

**RATING T: FOR NOW...**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**P.S. This song/lyrics of the song appearing inside this story Every Heart belongs to BoA and the Lyrics is written by Natsumi Watanabe  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**PRANK FOR MUCH LATER**

Great now I am inside another writer's block phase time to hunt for the Weasley Twins ASAP!

Now while I am waiting for the three students to finish writing the fun quiz; one Gryffindor and two Slytherin boys were still writing; I've started to sketch pranking ideas on my next prank and empty scrolls; if it's good enough then we will do it…getting away from Filch and Mrs. Norris (his cat), we will leave that to Fred and George Weasley.

My best friend is sitting next to me, I am basically in the middle, Hermione on the other side of me and Albert was sitting nearest the Slytherin side of the class; yeah he was a Slytherin, but if you ask me…he doesn't belong there at all; he pulls pranks on the Slytherins; give them all nicknames and is the most hyperactive in the History of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone in Hogwarts even wonders why such a colorful person is inside such a gloomy house in Slytherin and also why he always sit still whenever we sit next to each other in the classes we have together.

He just stared and writes to me. _Use the Slytherins' bathrooms; I'll get all the shampoos, conditioners and body washes._

_Do you want to get hexed into the next generation? _I've written back to him, my protective side kicking in full force.

_Don't worry I've got an idea and you'll have to play it perfect, also get the robes of Beuaxbatons Academy from your older brother's girlfriend. _He ordered me in writing.

_No…you'll be expelled! Detention for the Hogwarts years and grounded for life! _I've written to him, stomping on his feet, he nearly jumped out of his seat, but kept the composure; he only gave me an angry death glare.

_Any bright ideas on how to get me out of the Slytherins' wrath girl? _He asked after he read this.

* * *

_I'll ask F and G Weasleys' help on this prank of mine. _I've written to him back, I see the flash of hurt in his almond shaped green eyes and his black hair. I smiled to try to cheer him up.

The bell rang and everyone was finished writing the fun quiz; "Yay! Time to go to the next class! What is it Rosaline?" He asked bolting out of the chair and classroom, "Thanks for the fun class Professor!" He said, Professor Lupin only chuckled.

Somewhere down the Hall, Professor McGonagall poked her head out of her classroom, waiting for her class to exit to their next class. "Five points from Slytherin Mr. Albert; no running inside the Halls of Hogwarts." She said angrily.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall you look splendid today, what are we going to do after Lunch today? There are also a few scrolls from yesterday-today's homework." He said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, the third year Gryffindors had now Transfiguration along with the third year Ravenclaws, I smiled friendly and my smile grew only bigger when I saw the Weasley twins coming this way it's times like these I wish I had an invisibility cloak right here onwards.

"Rosaline." Fred began.

"Why's your friend." George continued.

"So hyperactive?" Fred said, I gave to them a quick hug, Draco was shooting a mixture of don't care – and death angry glares Freds' way.

"You'll have to excuse my friend over there…it's his hyperactive side kicking in full force, personal mental note. It's only that he's excited and he'll be rooting for Gryffindor to win, you guys better beat the snot out of the Hufflepuffs, I'll be rooting for the both of you." I said; both Weasley twins gave me a look I understand all too well.

* * *

"No, you can forget to prank me Fred Weasley; you both know that I've got friends in all the houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I've got only two in Slytherin." I said quietly to myself.

"The majority of friends." Fred began after he chuckled, which made me blush and luckily for me, I've got a very hyperactive friend that's drawing attention to be hyperactive all the time.

"Inside Hogwarts are they." George continued.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" Both finished together smiling innocently.

"W-well a girl's friends and how many she has is her secret right Angelina?" I asked, Angelina Johnson is a pretty third year student and she's a Chaser on the Quidditch team.

"Don't let Wood hear you've got friends in the opposition Adair." She warned me.

"But why Angelina?" I asked, both the Weasley twins looked kinda hurt.

"Are you two okay?" I've asked them concerned.

"Yes." Both said together, really you have to concentrate on who is saying what otherwise you are lost inside a maze.

"Okay then…how about this I'll be holding thumbs and toes for Gryffindor to win, just don't tell the Hufflepuffs okay?" I said quickly making up my mind.

* * *

"Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley get into the class right now and Mr. Albert Snape we will discuss the assignment of Transfiguration later today." Professor McGonagall said while she tried to be angry with him and fought against all and everything within her to not try to smile at all.

"See you later Rosaline." Fred said with a last hug from the trio; they went into class, a smile was a bit longer on my face.

"Is it too late to make an exchange or transfer to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for that Mudblood friend of yours?" Draco's voice drawled softly next to my ear.

* * *

I shot him the most deadly death angry glare that made my childhood friend run for 62, 2 kilometers away from me and return much later when I was safely tucked inside my bedroom. "Draco I will forgive you this once for saying it without thinking, but say it again behind my friends' back…consider yourself pranked. It's not a threat, just a friendly warning form one friend to the next!" I said, turning around all other students shots the deadliest glare and from the Gryffindor side everyone had their wands pointing at him, he and his cronies were ready to point their wands and I had to do something as usual to remind them that we ALL are going to be late for class. Before Percy comes this way shouting this and that and the last thing I need is a preach of the year coming from Percy of how it's dangerous of having two best friends inside Slytherin.

"We've got History of Magic Albert." I said all the other students wanted to laugh of Albert's hyperactivity side. But wanted to shot jinxes or something at Draco for calling such an unforgiving word to Albert, luckily for him, Professor Snape wasn't in hearing distance.

"History of Magic…hmmm…can't we please go and skip at least one class Rosaline?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Albert…we don't have History of Magic together." Pansy Parkinson said.

"You/We don't." We've said together my voice went a bit higher of panic. I've looked around an evil smile spread across my face.

Only Albert knows of my incurable fear of heights, I wonder sometimes how on earth my mother did saved her friends and everyone and I mean EVERYONE from Voldemort's Reign of Terror.

* * *

"What's wrong Rosaline?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nothing just that you look extremely beautiful today and I wanna hug you." I said smiling innocently opening my arms to get a hug from my best friend; only girlfriend from all the guys in Gryffindor…I've got Cho Chang and her girlfriends from Ravenclaw rest boys, a few Hufflepuff girls and Cedric Diggory and his guy friends…I'll introduce them next year early each time when I wanna introduce them, then or Cho and I've got Art class on the fifth floor or Cedric's got one Huge project that all the Hufflepuffs' fourth years have.

How my friendship started with Cedric Diggory, I've gotten lost in finding some ingredients for a prank that Fred and George wanted to make and with my weird/fear of heights I've complimented/flirt with him enough and ever since then we've been friends from the day he had used a wonderful summoning spell.

* * *

Hermione gave me 'that' look…if putted it in right words…it's a 'yeah-right' look; she gave me, but hugged me…I keep on hugging her; "See ya later, Albert." I've said, poor Hermione had to walk in reverse mode (she was the front and I was the empty baggage she had to drag); and thrust her bag into Lavender Brown's arms to carry her bags for her.

"When are you going to let go?" Hermione asked as soon as we both, as well as everyone started to walk to their classes.

"As soon as we all get to class safely." I whispered to her.

"So you're afraid of heights?" She asked me; her brown eyes seemed to want to laugh out loud.

"No…I'm terrified of heights…that is why you'll never ever see me play Quidditch at all…hmm…thank you so much!" I said hugging Hermione a bit tighter.

"What did I do this time?" She said…seriously I can't WAIT till History of Magic class today…I gave a certain look to my childhood friend and he knew too well of what I'll be needing.

* * *

Professor Binns entered like always captivating us…before his boring voice entered…then I've started to write the lyrics of a song I wanna sing after H.O.A.M is being discussed, one of my Ravenclaw friends wanna start a talking-show where she's the host, I've told her my crazy dream and the only supportive sentence of hers was…

"When I'm hosting a talking-TV show…then I want to introduce your book to the Wizarding World, be certain that it's completed by the end of your seventh year." Yep that was her verbatim.

First I'll ask my mum what she thinks on it.

¯Tell me babe…¯

Yeah writers'-artists' block REALLY loves me you know; now I re-read the introduction. I gave a helpless look at Hermione; she had written down keywords for me; I've got a photographic memory so I can only go twice things over; where Hermione can easily go once things over then it's in her memory and then she score very high and I second.

I scrambled inside my schoolbag; a scroll that has my nickname my mum calls me. I quickly look up; on my left was Neville Longbottom a sweet forgetful and clumsy boy one that slept through the class; Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas just stared out the opposite's windows.

Professor Binns continued with his boring class; I felt it and smiled to myself; I've opened it.

* * *

_ My Dearest Rosie._

_When you reach any types of blocks; why not go and do a little research of those involving with the war? Or why don't you send the manuscript each Saturday very early and I'll go over it for you and give you a bit of notes? You have to tell me on how you're going to write your story? Write to me in detail on how your second term is inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Of what I can remember the day Voldemort died it was a rainy day, little Mike is still going to the Primary School now teaching and endless homework of how to write the alphabet correctly; some maths; it's a comedy show on how my wolfie has to help Mike out…it's always dad that must help with homework never mum!_

_Our business is buys like never before; only on full moons' I've to work extra double that's all. On those nights I miss your dad more and then it's mum that has to help with Mike's homework._

_Oh, and a very early warning I'm going to send this Sunday a warning bouncy ball…I'm going to ask my Wolfie to add a little magic to it…I seriously love it whenever your father gives 'that' look to me._

_All my love;_

_Mum: Here are also extra sweets and chips for you._

* * *

I giggled softly; sometimes my mum is the irresponsible-fun mum; then dad's the responsible dad. They are and will always be perfect for each other; only we know that dad is or has a 'furry' problem along with our godmother, godfathers and a certain Black Wizard.

I took out an extra empty scroll; smoothed it out and then went to dip my quill into the ink pot.

* * *

_ Dearest mum!_

_I'm glad for the tip you gave me; yeah if it's all right with you. I've decided to name the story Heart of a Muggle or H.O.A.M. for the abbreviation of it. I'm basically so much EXCITED to write it; I've already written a very short introduction; Albert said it is way too much short. I will send it to you today and then you can tell me on Sunday what you think about it. I'll ask them for their help in my third year and upwards. I've also decided to write a song for Heart of a Muggle. I'll send the first lyric of the whole song to you Saturday. I've also decided; but haven't yet made up my mind completely; I want to divide the whole story into two with each Introductions and end it with the Introduction of how you and your friends defeated Voldemort and it's going to be third person so I want to know how exactly did you meet; fell in love and what was the main reason that made you want to defeat Voldemort._

_Here inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the Professors have an obsession with how much homework they can give per day for us! Fred, George Weasley and Lee Jordan are the pranksters trio; they've also invited me to prank with them; once a full year or term we do some of my pranks although it's not a masterpiece like Fred Weasley's pranks. They're really funny; Albert pulls funny pranks on his fellow Slytherins, Draco Malfoy doesn't mind when I hang from time to time with them; although Fred Weasley is acting kind of weird whenever I hang with Draco and Albert. Not only are they the prankster trio; Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch House Team; they have said I should try for the Gryffindor Quidditch House Team's position for Seeker or Keeper; I wanted to laugh for they don't know yet my incurable fear of heights if only they dared me then I might reconsider. I wonder how Fred will look like with long hair._

_Is Mike also a werewolf? Or is he just close to you guys or have the separation issues? Remember when you guys went away for a whole week when he was only two years old? Did you guys yet decide where to put him once his eleven years old?_

_Oh and don't worry I'll ask Fred's help whenever I receive the warning bouncy balls; please ask Dad the bouncy balls mustn't fallow me around._

_All my love to you three._

_Rosaline._

* * *

Professor Binns where finished and we all have to go to the Great Hall which is one floor down; I nearly jumped into Hermione's hands; she had no other choice but throw her books inside Lavender Brown's arms yet again and I didn't let go until we were safely on the ground floor.

I saw a familiar of two red heads; the one with growing fringe on the left side is Fred Weasley; I have to calm my fast beating heart; the one on his right side with fringe growing on his right side was his twin George Weasley.

They always just know how to cheer and how to make me laugh. Sometimes good and sometimes you need to try to avoid them when you write an anxiety or depressing part of the story. But when you like them and are secretly in love with Fred Weasley…the second idea never really works and will always fall to shambles, curse you Fred Weasley for being so cute and wonderful all mixed together! Ahh…unfortunately it'll never work between us…he is two years older than me…plus I'll never EVER date my best friends…it's always taboo.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand dragged me all the way to where we usually sit down before I could go and open up my bag; Hermione placed yummy food on my plate and some orange juice. Hermione gave me 'that' look and I smiled. I always loved apples so I ate a few apple slices, a whole grain toasted bread with fish smear on my bread.

The Weasley twins sat luckily next to me on either side; "Just my favourite type of boys I want to see!" I said excitedly; "I've got a present for you Fred…are you in or out?" I asked; opening my bag, Hermione by now gave up trying to 'feed' me; I gave Fred the pranking idea-sketch knowing that my eyes have an untamed sparkle showing excitement. Fred's ears turned red; I looked quickly to the sky, Fred was sitting where the sun was shining the days did go slightly a bit warmer and Hogwarts was very cute with its different colours.

"We'll…maybe use it in your fourth year." Was all that Fred said.

"Ahh…come on…did it stink?" I asked Fred Weasley didn't say anything but smirked and I blushed deep red.

* * *

_ITALICS IS HER WRITING..Letters&Stories and her mother writes to her back also in Writing and _underline is her strong thoughts: normal typing is her feelings and first person style!

Now...let's have it the good/bad/HONEST TRUTH!

ENJOY!

CHEERIOS SDT OUT :)


End file.
